vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit
|receita = US$ 329,8 milhões |previous = |next = }} Who Framed Roger Rabbit (br: Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit / pt: Quem Tramou Roger Rabbit?) é um filme de comédia e fantasia estadunidense de 1988, dirigido por Robert Zemeckis, produzido por Steven Spielberg e baseado no romance Who Censored Roger Rabbit?, de Gary K. Wolf. O filme combina o uso de ''live-action'' e animação tradicional com elementos de um [[Film noir|filme noir]]. O enredo do filme se passa em Hollywood, em 1947, onde os personagens de desenho animado (chamados simplesmente de "desenhos") coexistem e interagem naturalmente com os seres humanos. O filme conta a história de Eddie Valiant, um detetive particular capturado em um mistério que envolve Roger Rabbit, um famoso astro dos desenhos animados acusado de homicídio. Walt Disney Pictures comprou os direitos de filmagem de Who Censored Roger Rabbit? em 1981. Jeffrey Price e Peter S. Seaman já haviam escrito dois esboços do roteiro antes da Disney trazer Spielberg e a Amblin Entertainment para ajudarem a financiar o filme. Zemeckis foi contratado para dirigir as cenas em live-action, com Richard Williams supervisionando as seqüências de animação. Para inspiração, Price e Seaman estudaram os trabalhos de Walt Disney e da Warner Bros. Cartoons, da Era de Ouro da animação americana, especialmente os desenhos de Tex Avery e Bob Clampett. A produção foi transferida de Los Angeles para Elstree Studios, na Inglaterra, com o objetivo de acomodar Williams e seu grupo de animadores. Durante a filmagem, o orçamento da produção começou a aumentar rapidamente, e o calendário de filmagens tornou-se mais longo do que o esperado. Em compensação, Who Framed Roger Rabbit foi um grande sucesso de bilheteria e recebeu grande aclamação da crítica. O filme causou um interesse renovado na era de ouro da animação americana e tornou-se a vanguarda da era moderna. Who Framed Roger Rabbit deixou como legado um grande impacto que inclui uma franquia midiática e a prequela não-produzida Who Discovered Roger Rabbit. Enredo Em 1947, Los Angeles, Califórnia, os personagens de desenho animado (chamados simplesmente de "Desenhos") são uma espécie de criaturas sapientes que coexistem naturalmente com os seres humanos, e vivem em uma seção da cidade conhecida como "Desenholândia". Roger Rabbit é a estrela dos curta-metragens de animação produzidos pelo estúdio Maroon Desenhos, mas ele está tendo problemas em seguir os comandos do diretor, atrasando a produção. Estão sendo espalhados rumores de que Jessica Rabbit, a esposa de Roger, possui um cafetão e R.K. Maroon, o dono da Maroon Desenhos, contrata o detetive particular Eddie Valiant para investigar a situação. Eddie, cujo irmão Teddy foi morto por um Desenho há 5 anos atrás, relutantemente aceita o trabalho. Ele descobre que a atraente Jessica "traiu" Roger por, literalmente, brincar de "pirulito que bate-bate" com Marvin Acme, o dono da Corporação ACME e da Desenholândia. Eddie revela provas fotográficas para Roger Rabbit, que afunda em depressão. Marvin Acme é encontrado morto no dia seguinte e Roger torna-se o principal suspeito do assassinato. Na cena do crime, Eddie conhece o Juiz Doom da Corte Superior Distrital de Desenholândia e sua Patrulha Desenho, composta por doninhas. Doom está ansioso para usar "O Caldo", uma mistura de produtos químicos capaz de dissolver qualquer Desenho em contato, em Roger Rabbit, assim que ele for encontrado. Ao voltar para seu escritório, Eddie encontra Baby Herman, o coadjuvante de Roger nos curta-metragens da Maroon Desenhos, que jura que Roger é inocente e que o testamento de Marvin Acme, o qual teria deixado a Desenholândia para os Desenhos, desapareceu, sendo que se o testamento não for encontrado até a meia-noite, a Desenholândia poderia ser vendida em um leilão público. Roger aparece no escritório de Eddie e alega sua inocência. Eddie então começa a investigar o caso mais profundamente, juntamente com sua ex-namorada Dolores e com Benny, um táxi antropomórfico que também é um Desenho, enquanto tenta ao mesmo tempo manter Roger escondido das doninhas. Valiant descobre que Jessica foi forçada por Maroon a se relacionar com Acme, senão ele arruinaria a carreira de Roger. No estúdio Maroon Desenhos, Maroon confessa que foi forçado por uma outra pessoa a fazer esta chantagem, mas antes que pudesse revelar a Eddie quem foi, ele é mortalmente baleado por um atirador desconhecido. Eddie vê Jessica fugindo do estúdio e, superando o seu medo, ele a segue até dentro da Desenholândia. Ele recupera a arma que matou Maroon, a qual Jessica alega que foi na verdade utilizada pelo Juiz Doom. Ao tentarem denunciar Doom às autoridades, Eddie, Jessica e Roger são capturados pela Patrulha Desenho e levados para o armazém da ACME. Doom revela seus planos: como o único acionista das Indústrias Cloverleaf, ele pretende comprar a Desenholândia, a Companhia ACME e a Maroon Desenhos, e depois acabar com todos eles para poder construir uma autoestrada em Los Angeles. Para destruir a Desenholândia, Doom construiu um enorme veículo, capaz de expelir jatos de Caldo por um canhão hidráulico pressurizado, com o qual ele planeja pulverizar todo o distrito, eliminando todos os Desenhos. Enquanto Roger e Jessica lutam para evitarem serem atingidos pelo jato de Caldo, Eddie consegue se libertar e faz com que as doninhas da Patrulha Desenho morram de hilaridade fatal através de várias atitudes cômicas, deixando o veículo expelidor de Caldo funcionando automaticamente. Eddie e Doom começam a brigar, utilizando produtos encontrados aleatoriamente no interior da fábrica, até que Eddie consegue esmagar Doom com um rolo compressor. O rolo não mata Doom; naquele momento, Doom revela-se ser um Desenho, o mesmo que matou o irmão de Eddie. Eddie consegue abrir a válvula de drenagem do veículo expelidor de Caldo, banhando Doom com um forte jato da mistura e dissolvendo-o instantaneamente. Enquanto Eddie liberta Roger e Jessica, o veículo continua andando automaticamente, até que se choca contra a parede da fábrica, atravessando a fronteira entre a fábrica ACME e a Desenholândia, e sendo imediatamente esmagado por um trem. Enquanto vários Desenhos entram no armazém para ver o que aconteceu, Eddie descobre que o testamento de Marvin Acme foi escrito com tinta que desaparece/reaparece em um pedaço de papel aparentemente em branco que Acme havia dado à Jessica e onde Roger posteriormente escreveu um poema de amor para sua esposa. Com o testamento em mãos, os Desenhos comemoram a posse da Desenholândia e cantam a música "Smile, Darn Ya, Smile", enquanto Roger e Jessica, assim como Eddie e Dolores, revitalizam seus relacionamentos amorosos. Elenco * Bob Hoskins interpreta Eddie Valiant, um detetive particular alcoólatra que não gosta de Desenhos, pois há 5 anos atrás um Desenho matou seu irmão ao jogar um piano na sua cabeça. A primeira escolha do produtor Steven Spielberg para o papel de Eddie Valiant foi Harrison Ford, mas ele estava pedindo muito dinheiro. * Charles Fleischer faz a voz de Roger Rabbit, um famoso astro dos desenhos animados que trabalha no estúdio "Maroon Desenhos". Roger é acusado como o principal suspeito do assassinato de Marvin Acme. Para facilitar a atuação de Hoskins, Fleischer vestiu uma fantasia de coelho e a "incorporou" atrás da câmera, na maioria das cenas.Robert Zemeckis, Richard Williams, Bob Hoskins, Charles Fleischer, Frank Marshall, Alan Silvestri, Ken Ralston, Behind the Ears: The True Story of Roger Rabbit, 2003, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. O diretor de animação Richard Williams explicou que Roger Rabbit foi uma combinação da "cabeça em forma de castanha de caju de Tex Avery, o ramo de cabelo ruivo… como o de Droopy, o macacão do Coelho Osvaldo, a gravata-borboleta do Gaguinho e as luvas do Mickey Mouse". Fleischer também faz as vozes de Benny, o Táxi e de duas das doninhas da Patrulha Desenho: Psycho e Greasy. Lou Hirsch, que faz a voz do Baby Herman, foi a escolha inicial para a voz de Benny, mas foi substituído por Fleischer. * Christopher Lloyd interpreta Juiz Doom, o sádico juiz da Corte Superior Distrital de Desenholândia. Eventualmente, Doom revela-se ser na verdade um Desenho, e também o responsável pelas mortes do irmão de Eddie, Marvin Acme e R.K. Maroon. Doom é morto quando Eddie abre a válvula de drenagem do veículo expelidor de Caldo, banhando Doom com um forte jato da mistura e dissolvendo-o instantaneamente. Lloyd foi escalado para o elenco porque ele já trabalhara com o diretor Robert Zemeckis e a Amblin Entertainment no filme Back to the Future. Lloyd decidiu que era melhor não piscar os olhos durante as cenas, para poder interpretar perfeitamente o personagem.Robert Zemeckis, Jeffrey Price e Peter S. Seaman, Ken Ralston, Frank Marshall, Steve Starkey, comentário em áudio do DVD, 2003, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. * Kathleen Turner faz a voz de Jessica Rabbit, a esposa fisicamente atraente de Roger Rabbit. Amy Irving dublou Jessica nas cenas em que ela canta, enquanto Kathleen Turner faz a voz normal. * Joanna Cassidy interpreta Dolores, a namorada de Eddie que ajuda ele e Roger a resolverem o caso contra o Juiz Doom. Dolores é também uma garçonete. * Alan Tilvern interpreta R.K. Maroon, o mal-humorado dono do estúdio "Maroon Desenhos". Maroon contrata Eddie para descobrir o que está atrapalhando Roger em se concentrar na sua atuação nos curta-metragens. Ele acaba sendo assassinado pelo Juiz Doom. Esta foi a última atuação de Tilvern em um filme antes de sua morte. * Stubby Kaye interpreta Marvin Acme, o proprietário brincalhão da Corporação ACME. O escândalo de Acme brincando de "pirulito que bate-bate" com Jessica Rabbit o leva à sua própria morte. * Lou Hirsch faz a voz de Baby Herman, o coadjuvante de Roger Rabbit nos curta-metragens da Maroon Desenhos. Williams disse que Baby Herman foi uma mistura de "Hortelino Troca-Letras e Piu-Piu colididos juntos".Abril Winchell faz a voz da Sra. Herman e os "sons de bebê". ;Outros *Richard LeParmentier tem um pequeno papel interpretando o Tenente Santino. *Joel Silver faz uma aparição interpretando o frustrado diretor no início do filme. *O arquivo de som de Frank Sinatra cantando canção Witchcraft foi utilizado para a Espada Cantante. *Além de Charles Fleischer, as doninhas da Patrulha Desenho foram dubladas por David L. Lander, Fred Newman e June Foray. *Mel Blanc fez as vozes de Pernalonga, Patolino, Piu-Piu, Gaguinho e Frajola (esta foi a última vez em que Blanc dublou esses personagens). *Joe Alaskey fez as vozes de Eufrazino Puxa-Briga e Frangolino. *Outras dublagens notáveis são as de Wayne Allwine como Mickey Mouse, Tony Papa como Lobo Mau e Pateta, Russi Taylor como os pássaros e Minnie Mouse, e Tony Anselmo como Pato Donald. Elenco de dublagem Dublagem (SP) * Estúdio: SC (SP) * Mídia: Cinema/VHS * Direção: Antônio Moreno * Locutores: Jorge Barcellos e Ronaldo Baptista Dublagem (RJ) * Estúdio: Herbert Richers (RJ) * Mídia: DVD/Televisão (Globo/SBT)/TV Paga (Disney Channel/Netflix) * Direção: Francisco José * Locutores: Márcio Seixas e Mário Jorge (placas) Premiações Oscar Globo de Ouro BAFTA César - FRANÇA Prêmio Saturno Prêmio David - ITÁLIA Diferenças entre o livro e o filme * No livro, os "Desenhos" eram personagens de tirinhas mas, no filme, eles são personagens de desenhos animados. Curiosidades * Embora o título original ( ) do filme seja uma pergunta, não existe ponto de interrogação no título, porque seu uso é considerado de má sorte no meio cinematográfico. * A produção da animação foi feita em sua maior parte na Inglaterra, no estúdio de Richard Williams. * O visual da personagem "Jessica Rabbit" foi inspirado na atriz Veronica Lake. * Algumas cenas foram cortadas na versão para o cinema, mas foram incluídas na versão do filme para a televisão. * Um episódio de As Aventuras de Jimmy Neutron, o Menino Gênio se chamou Uma Cilada Para Jimmy Neutron em homenagem ao filme. * A série Bonkers produzida pela Disney em 1993, teve seu tema inspirado no filme de Roger Rabbit. O policial Lucky Piquel foi baseado em Eddie Valiant, e o próprio Bonkers em Roger Rabbit. O motivo é que a Disney teve interesse em produzir uma série com os personagens do filme, mas os direitos pertenciam a Steven Spielberg, que na época estava associado com a Warner Bros. *Mickey Mouse e outros personagens da Disney apareceram no final do filme. * Pica Pau faz uma pequena aparição em uma cena perto do fim do filme. Ligações externas * * [http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/who_framed_roger_rabbit/ Who Framed Roger Rabbit] no Rotten Tomatoes * [http://www.metacritic.com/film/titles/whoframedrogerrabbit Who Framed Roger Rabbit] no Metacritic * [http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=whoframedrogerrabbit.htm Who Framed Roger Rabbit] no Box Office Mojo * [http://www.allmovie.com/work/54379 Who Framed Roger Rabbit] no Allmovie * * * * Categoria:Filmes de 1988 Categoria:Vencedores do Oscar de melhores efeitos visuais Categoria:Vencedores do Oscar de melhor edição de som Categoria:Filmes premiados com o Oscar de melhor montagem Categoria:Filmes premiados com o David Categoria:Filmes premiados com o BAFTA Categoria:Filmes premiados com o Prémio Saturno Categoria:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoria:Filmes de Robert Zemeckis Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes da Disney Categoria:Filmes sobre animais Categoria:Filmes noir Categoria:Filmes de comédia Categoria:Filmes de fantasia Categoria:Filmes baseados em livros